Hate is Love
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hate eachother but maybe, just maybe that hate is really something else.....Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, Yaoi, rape, lemons chapters 2 and on.
1. The Begining

**_Auther's notes: Hey ya this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think :). oh.... And sorry for any spelling errors...hehe. Enjoy :)_**

**Prologue**

_Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had gotten into a fight while on a mission and Hichigo had dicided to step in and stop the fight. So now Grimmjows pissecd and Ulquiorra is irked by the fact that Hichigo would even stop the fight and also slitly annoyed. When they finally finished their mission Grimmjow went back to his room but who nows where the hell Ulquiorra went. (it's to hard to keep track of that guy.)_

**The Begining**

'_Damn that Ulquiorra, I'll kill him I will'_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he paised around his room. "You're lucky." Ulquiorra pushed open the door to Grimmjow's room, not bothering to knock. He crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. "That kid saved your life." He mentioned, mildly irked that Hichigo interrupted.

"That kid has almost killed you to, remember..... and I'll make sure I finish the job ....Ulquiorra.

"I doubt you can do that, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said lamely as he looked around the room.

"kun.... what are you look at... Hun..." Grimmjow said following Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Nothing..." Ulquiorra said quietly, eyes wandering back to Grimmjow.

"what's up with you your acting strange....?" Grimmjow said looking around the room still trying to figure out what Ulquiorra had been looking at.

"Well, I was cheated out of getting rid of you." Ulquiorra pointed out lazily, eyes trailing down to the floor and simply resting on Grimmjow's feet.

"Why is it you hate me so much any way... Ulquiorra...." Grimmjow said still looking away.

"... Because you're you." Ulquiorra guessed slowly. He really didn't know why he hated Grimmjow so much, but he was just so... frustrating. So unlike him, it was annoying to deal with him.

"So if I wasn't me ... would you still hate me" Grimmjow said still unable to look at Ulquiorra.

"I don't know." Ulquiorra didn't change his constant slight frown and his eyes remained on the floor in front of Grimmjow's feet. "If your personality remained the same... I'd hate you." He said bluntly, and he found that he wasn't fond of how it sounded.

"You don't mean that do you Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow said taking a couple steps forward finally able to Look At Ulquiorra but he was unable to hide the grin on his face. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow and didn't change his expression.

"... I don't know." He said slowly, unsure if he meant it or not.

"You don't know ..hun..." Grimmjow said taking one more step forward forcing Ulquiorra to back into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra kept his calm voice even though he pressed himself against the wall and his eyes just barely let out a hint of worry. He didn't like being cornered, especially by Grimmjow.

"What I'm I doing ... you can't tell...." Grimmjow said with a grin on his face has he pinned Ulquiorra to the wall with his Massive chest and placed both of his hands on the wall next to Ulquiorra's head.

"You're not... Get off." Ulquiorra realized what was happening and he tried to flatten himself against the wall, looking away from Grimmjow's face and at his hand beside his head.

"Get off... hun ... well, I can't do that..." Grimmjow said pushing hard against Ulquiorra's chest with his own. Grimmjow removed one of his hands from the wall and grabbed the end of Ulquiorra's chin, turning his head toward his own and kissed Ulquiorra.

**_Author's notes: Hehe you get him Grimm....... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short but chapter 2 should be up soon......really soon.....hehehe. Please review:)_**


	2. New Feelings

**_Auther's Notes: hehe lemon. Hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Oh and for all those idiots out there I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.... but how i wish I did....hehe..enjoy:)_**

New Feelings

Ulquiorra inhaled sharply when he felt him press harder against him and he squirmed. When Grimmjow kissed him he struggled, trying to pull away, but somehow Grimmjow seemed a lot stronger all of a sudden. "Sorry.. I really can't help it anymore..Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said has he removed his hand form Ulquiorra's chin and begain to revome Ulquiorra's shirt. He felt Ulquiorra strugle beneath his masive chest and he begain to nip at the hollow of Ulquiorra's throat.

"St-stop..." Ulquiorra tried to focus on breathing as Grimmjow took off his shirt. He had never been in one of these situations before - at least, not that he remembered. It was overwhelming."Grimmjow..." He didn't understand why he had such desire for him when they were always enemies.

" Sorry Ulqu-iorra" Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra's shirt Fell to the ground at his feet. Grimmjow begain to trace Ulquiorra's chest with his hand while at the same time he licked Ulquiorra's troat and went in for another kiss. This felling he had was so strong he wanted Ulquiorra so bad, that he didn't think he could control himself anymore.

"St-" Ulquiorra tried to insist again but he was silenced with the kiss. The heat in his abdomen proved to himself that he wasn't exactly hating every second of this, but it was a confusing sort of arousal as he hesitantly let Grimmjow's long tongue into his mouth without him needing force. Grimmjow continued to Kiss Uqluiorra while slowly moving his hand down to Ulquiorra's croch. While his touge slowly tranced the inside of Uluqiorra's mouth. "Ah-" Ulquiorra pulled away from the kiss a little and inhaled. "Grimmjow-?" he wasn't sure if he was protesting or encouraging him when he questioned his name.

"What is it Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said as he slowly pushed his figers into Ulquiorra to prepair him for what was coming next. "Don't worry I be gentle ,I promise .....Ulquiorra"

"Ah-!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly and his frown disappeared for a moment. "Gr-Grimmjow... I don't... know what to do..." He said slowly, actually a little upset that he didn't know what to do in this situation. He usually knew what to do - he usually had an entire gameplan for what he was going to do - but this... he had no clue.

" It's ok you don't have to do anything you just leave everthing to me ..ok" Grimmjow said removing his fingers From Ulquiorra " This is going to feel wierd , Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said and in one trust he was fully in Ulquiorra.

"Ah-... ngh..." Ulquiorra grunted and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt, clutching it tightly due to the strange invasion. "Wh-what..." He couldn't figure out how to feel about this so he questioned it.

**_Auther's Notes: Ya I know this chapter was shorter then the first one but they'll get lorger promise. Chapter 3 will be up really soon.... hehe:) hope you liked and please review:)_**


	3. Accseptance

**_Author's Notes: Hehe, chapter 3 :) Hpe you like. :) _**

**_Again I don't own Bleach though I still wish I did._**

**_Warning: Yaoi, lemons Grimmjow x Ulquiorra_**

**Accseptance**

"It feels weird at first I know but I'm going to make you feel really good ok, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said as he trusted upwards a couple more times, He was panting but he couldn't stop... Not now.

"Agh..." Ulquiorra went from flattening against the wall to burying his face in Grimmjow's shirt, uncomfortable for a few of the thrusts until his body finally got used to the foreign object."Grimmjow..." He exhaled, trying to say he was feeling better as he pulled his face back from the taller man's shirt.

"See I .... I told you I'd make you feel really good Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said still thrusting as he began to trance Ulquiorra's spine with his free hand cuz' the other one he was using to support both of them.

"Hnn..." Ulquiorra moaned weakly, still clutching Grimmjow's shirt as he got used to the strange yet arousing feeling. Grimmjow continued to thrust as he lightly dug his nails into Ulquiorra's spine and trance long his entire spine keeping his nails slightly pushed through the skin on Ulquiorra's back. Ulquiorra's breathing was hard and slow, each one thought out. "Grimm..." He exhaled roughly, pressing the back of his head into the wall behind him, starting to really enjoy it... A feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. Continuing to thrust Grimmjow started to lick Ulquiorra's chest and when he come to the pert nib he lightly bite and pulled on it with his teeth. "Ah-!" Ulquiorra moaned and tilted his head back, biting his bottom lip.

"I think maybe I've gone too far ....I'll stop..." Grimmjow said and began to remove his body from Ulquiorra's.

"Don't... don't stop..." Ulquiorra pulled him closer again and tried moving his own hips. "Don't just... leave like this..." He exhaled roughly and groaned.

"Ulquiorra you can barely move your body is ready to give out I have to stop." Grimmjow said pushing Ulquiorra away from his body and removed himself from Ulquiorra. He backed away and Ulquiorra fell to the ground unable to support himself. Ulquiorra rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Grimmjow.

"Y-you... you can't just leave..." He said, trying to compose himself as he stood up. "You can't leave like that!" The slightest anger was in his voice and he clenched his fists, trying to mentally calm down.

"And why's that" Grimmjow said looking disappointed.

"I..." Ulquiorra hesitated, unsure of what he wanted to say. "... Fine." He adjusted his pants and found his shirt. He didn't want to leave, but he had no reason to stay.

"I said _I_ had gone too far that doesn't mean you have to go, you can stay ....... do what _ever you want,_ Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. "If you want something from me all you have to do is ask...Ulquiorra." Grimmjow continued with that grin still plastered to his face.

"... No," Ulquiorra said slowly, his calm demeanor returning. He folded his shirt over his arm and looked away from Grimmjow uncomfortably. "If... if you're not..." He tried to explain why he couldn't stay and get rid of his arousal. Mostly because he didn't know what to do, still... Grimmjow did, but... he didn't want to do anything.

"Come on I had my fun, now it's your turn.... Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said as he removed his sweat covered shirt and placed it on the coach. He sat down on said coach, legs spread wide. "You can have whatever _you want_... You know.... Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said with that sadistic grin still on his face.

**_Author's Notes: hehe Grimmjow does have semi nice side but He's still so evil. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one should be up soon. Don't forget to review.... hehe :)_**


	4. Truth

**Truth**

"I... I don't know." Ulquiorra hesitated, looking at Grimmjow. He was tempted, and surprised he was so tempted to touch and be with the man he couldn't stand. Still, he moved a little closer and let his eyes slowly rove the blue-haired man's chest

. "How many times do I have to tell ya if you want something from me just take it.... I want you to be happy for once.. so if .. you want me then take me damn it." Grimmjow said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back into the couch. Ulquiorra frowned a bit and he moved closer.

"Why... why do you want me to be happy?" He wondered, unsure why Grimmjow would want his happiness after all the fights they've been through.

"Because ....... I..... I love ...you.....Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said trying not to blush at what he had just said.

"... What?" Ulquiorra was taken aback and his foot moved back one step, but his weight remained on the one closer to Grimmjow.

"I want you to be happy because I love you Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said feeling offended.

"... Since when?" Ulquiorra decided he must be blind - he'd never noticed anything like Grimmjow's affection towards him.

"I don't know when but I just, love you ok..." Grimmjow said looking embarrassed. Ulquiorra was hesitant, but still moved to the couch. He didn't know what to think of Grimmjow - that was nearly rape and now he was being told he loved him... It was weird. Unplanned, unforeseen, un... normal.

"I don't understand how..." He informed the taller man slowly as he put down his shirt on the couch and started to fiddle with Grimmjow's pants. "But... I'll think about it. Later. After...all this." He tried to say carefully but ended up nearly stuttering as he focused on the pants he was pulling off the blue-haired man.

"Just relax Ulquiorra, I know it's strange but the way you feel is the way you feel isn't it, So just relax ok." Grimmjow said smiling in encouragement and carefully placing his hand on Ulquiorra's face, leaned in and kissed him.

**_Author's Notes: Grimmjows nice... hun...well the way you fell is the way fell itn't it..... well chapter 5 comes soon... hehe.... :) :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: this story has been discontinued sorry.**_


End file.
